Boxel
by Sophie Mass
Summary: Ese hombre de cabellera dispersa no es otra cosa que el portador de una idea que cobra voz bruscamente y desde una ciudad dormida bajo la niebla una voz suena iluminando galaxias desoladas o magnificas -Por el poder de una palabra reinicio mi vida. Nací para conocerte, para nombrarte, Boxel-


La siguiente historia es un homenaje a todas aquellas historias en libros o en películas que han marcado un antes y un después en la manera que tengo de entender las cosas. Así que para ti, lector/a queda el reto de descubrir a que historia pertenece cada segmento.

* * *

Su mundo acababa de venirse a bajo con un solo disparo, Lotor acababa de atravesar el escudo de partículas con su láser, acababa de salvar Naxela, a Voltron y a la resistencia.

Él aun podía sentir el corazón sobre los tímpanos, las manos heladas completamente engarrotadas sobre los controles y el cosquilleo en las piernas _¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?_ ahora mismo se daba cuenta de lo impulsivo y estúpido que había sido eso, qué rayos pretendía estampándose contra la barrera de ese modo. No sabia como había hecho para cambiar el rumbo del caza a ultimo momento, así como tampoco sabia de donde había sacado la voz para responder una vez Shiro le hubiese felicitado.

-Yo no fui, lo hizo Lotor- pero ahí estaba, su voz tranquila como si no hubiera estado a solo unos tics más de la muerte; tanta fluidez le sorprendió pero era preferible que el equipo entero nunca se enterara de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

-Paladines de Voltron sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado pero creo que es hora de que platiquemos - La voz grabe que se emitió desde la otra cabina de mando, de manera indirecta mandó a callar a todos.

Nadie sabia que hacer o como reaccionar después de eso, Keith menos que nadie, había buscado a Lotor durante meses, atraparlo se convirtió para él en una meta y casi una obsesión pero ahora todo eso era en vano, Lotor había aparecido de la nada dispuesto a cooperar con Voltron.

Durante todo el tiempo que duro la audiencia no pudo sino sujetar con fuerza la empuñadura del cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo y mirarle con fijeza, atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos pues aun esposado y rodeado no solo de los paladines de voltron sino de Kolivan y él mismo, no se sentía seguro. Sentía una opresión, una sensación de vacío y un frio característicos de un mal presentimiento por lo que continuo acechándolo mientras que los otros comenzaban a relajar su postura y su mirada conforme las palabras iban abandonando la boca del príncipe desterrado.

Al final, la princesa no pudo hacer más que lanzar un suspiro y mirar a Shiro en busca de concejo sobre el qué hacer, Lotor pedía unir fuerzas con Voltron porque nunca apoyo realmente los planes de colonización de su padre y porque podía brindar información valiosa para detenerlo.

Keith no le creyó, quizás fuera ese mal presentimiento o esa manera que tenia Lotor de mirar cada cierto tiempo a Shiro por el rabillo del ojo, un movimiento imperceptible para cualquiera que se estuviera enfocado en su forma de mover las manos, de jugar con los tonos de su voz y la selección de sus palabras pero no para él que había estado observándole desde que llego igual que a una serpiente, había conocido muchas durante su tiempo en el desierto, ninguna como esta.

-Lo que comenzó hace diez mil años debe terminar hoy, si vamos a liberar a todos los planetas de la opresión del imperio Galra debemos comenzar con la paz - las palabras de Shiro no se vieron interrumpidas por las de nadie más, incluso la princesa Allura se veía serena y analítica de lo que estaba escuchando, Shiro y Lotor se dieron un apretón de manos y un abrazo cordial, en son de paz.

Para Keith eso significó un gran golpe, aun recordaba como la princesa lo había rechazado de manera cruel cuando se entero de su sangre mestiza, pero ahora se veía tranquila, casi comprensiva con la situación, así como convencida de que permitir que Lotor se quedara era sin lugar a dudas la única y mejor opción, igual que todos.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- para todos menos para él

-Keith- Shiro le miro de manera severa, pero no pudo importarle menos

-Shiro, estamos hablando de Lotor, desapareció hace meses, intento robar una parte del Teluda, fabrico una nave con el cometa interdimensional que nos robo y además maneja…-

-¡Es suficiente!- la voz de mando de Kolivan resonó por todo el castillo e inevitablemente lo hico cuadrarse y guardar silencio, estuvo a punto de rebelar información valiosa sobre la red de abastecimiento de quinta esencia que le había costado meses y vidas a la espada; Keith lo sabia y se sentía estúpido por perder los estribos de ese modo; aun así se aventuro a hablar.

-Pero Kolivan, el no…-

-El equipo de Voltron a tomado una decisión, aprende a respetarla-

-Lo sé pero ellos…-

-Ellos saben, cual es su posición y es tiempo de que conozcas la tuya- quiso volver a opinar pero esta vez fue una voz diferente la que no se lo permitió.

-Kolivan tiene razón Keith, después de todo tu ya no eres un paladín, ahora eres una espada más de Marmora- la respuesta de Shiro no solo sorprendió al pelinegro sino a todos en esa sala pues se trataba de una verdad incomoda que nadie se había atrevido a comentar y que aun ahora a algunos les costaba aceptar; ante las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por el líder de Voltron la mirada de Kolivan se endureció.

Después de eso no se dijo más, la decisión estaba tomada y Lotor se quedaría.

Keith sentía un gran coraje y vergüenza pues sinceramente no podía creer en lo que habían terminado las cosas, él jamás hubiera sido un buen líder para Voltron, lo sabía, no era como Shiro pero eso no significaba que no les apreciara como a una familia, que no estuviera dispuesto a morir por cualquiera de ellos.

-Vamonos- la demanda de Kolivan lo trajo de vuelta, quien no espero respuesta, simplemente le dio la espalda y atravesó las puertas del puente, él le siguió en silencio como en automático, aun en shock por lo que recién había escuchado de boca de quien había entrado a su vida en el momento justo para ayudarle a no echarla a perder.

Los paladines y Coran lo observaron alejarse igual que la primera vez que los dejo más a diferencia de la vez pasada una voz, por lo general irritante, le detuvo.

-¿Keith?- Era Lance que le miraba ansioso y algo preocupado.

Keith miro a Lance y al resto del equipo quienes evitaban mirarle directamente; ignorando la presencia de Lotor devolvió la mirada a la espalda de Kolivan que desaparecía al final del pasillo, dio un suspiro para luego volver a mirar a Lance.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo antes de volverse y retomar la marcha para salir finalmente del puente, de la vista de todos, de Lotor, el maldito causante de sus problemas.

Una vez la puerta se hubiera cerrado a su espalada se permitió apretar los puños en frustración, Voltron había tomado una decisión, una grande y le dolió pensar que su opinión no contaba, que ya no pertenecía más ahí. Con esa sensación aplastante en el pecho se decidió a irse, a seguir avanzando por el pasillo, por el camino que había escogido.

-¡Keith!- esta vez no solo fue la voz de Lance la que lo hizo permanecer inmóvil ya a medio pasillo, sino también sus brazos fuertemente cerrados a su alrededor.

-Permanece a salvo ¿Sí? Hazlo por nosotros, aun eres parte de este equipo y no me importa lo que Shiro o lo que nadie más diga- él por su parte no supo que decir sintiendo que los ojos comenzaban a picarle y como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que minuto a minuto se hacia más difícil de tragar.

Lance apretó un poco más ese agarre para luego mirarle, Keith no dijo nada, solo le devolvió la mirada y asintió sin saber realmente que hacer, más esa afirmación insegura no fue suficiente para su compañero, quien descompuso su expresión por un momento para luego volver a recomponerla con algo parecido a una sonrisa triste y con una intención desconocida como debatiéndose entre hacer o no hacer algo.

Keith tampoco sabía que hacer, si irse de una vez, pues los pasos de Kolivan habían dejado de escucharse por el pasillo, o permanecer y esperar a que Lance terminara lo que sea que estuviera pensando; al final opto por esperar pues muy en el fondo no deseaba realmente irse, porque sentía que de cierto modo al hacerlo las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes ni como las conocía, sentía que si daba un paso más allá las cosas cambiarían de manera irreversible y porque sentir la mirada penetrante de su compañero sobre si mismo le hacia sentirse inquieto, avergonzado por lo que había intentado hace con el caza ya que tal vez no fuera tan obvio pero había algo de reproche en esa mirada azul.

Lance sonrió al ver que de nuevo tenia su atención, Keith solo suspiro, sea lo que fuere ojala y fuese rápido, de lo contrario esa opresión en su pecho terminaría superándole; el moreno saco entonces de debajo de su armadura un escapulario que llevaba colgado en el cuello para pasarlo ahora por sobre la cabeza de Keith como si fuera una medalla olímpica que debiera lucir con orgullo. No supo realmente que cara puso al recibir tan inesperado regalo pero provocó la risa de Lance.

-Nunca me di cuenta de que lo tenias- fue lo único que pudo decir para intentar no verse tonto

-En realidad nadie, será nuestro pequeño secreto; mi abuelita lo hizo para mí cuando era niño para que me cuidara y para que supiera que ella siempre esta conmigo-

-Lance no, no puedo-

-No te lo estoy regalando Mullet, deberás regresármelo cuando todo esto termine, ese escapulario es lo más valioso que existe así que será mejor que lo cuides-

Keith tomo el escapulario que colgaba de su cuello con una de sus manos y lo observo por un momento, era viejo pero se encontraba en buen estado a pesar de todo, era obvio que su compañero podía llegar a ser muy cuidadoso; una sonrisa leve curvó las comisuras de sus labios y se sintió tranquilo, tal vez su vida no fuera tan solitaria, el universo era caótico y las cosas no siempre iban como quisiera pero por suerte aun había en el personas como Lance.

-Gracias Lance- dijo sincero –Juro que no dejare que nada le pase-

-Más te vale o iré a donde sea a buscarte, me niego a enfrentar solo la furia de mi abuelita- Lance le sonrió también y le ofreció su puño para chocar, así lo hicieron y con ese gesto se marco la despedida que los marcaría a ambos en los incontables acontecimientos por venir.


End file.
